One Life Changing Moment
by Dan Breaddy
Summary: One day, 1 short little moment, can radically change a person's world forever. In a short poem, one lovesick young woman jots down her feelings and thoughts over someone special to her, someone she wishes wasn't. D/G romance, please R/R!


****

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Not the hall, not the bed, not the candle, and certainly not Draco. I did think up the poem, though I think that it kinda sucks, so I denounced it.

Author's Note: Haha, one of those inspirations that hit me during the shower… I really hate those… So this is just something little that I thought up, some weird little thing, no plot or nothing.

Title: One Life Changing Moment

Summary: One day, one short little moment, can change a person's world forever. In a short poem, one lovesick young woman jots down her feelings and thoughts over someone special to her, someone she wishes wasn't. Someone she wants to hate, but finds herself unable.

Rating: PG or PG-13

Characters: Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley

Genres: Romance and mild angst

Dedication: This story is dedicated to Arielle (Air-e-el), Ag's little sister and my kinda little sister. (we look a lot alike) See… she's been having some rough times with her love-life that she doesn't deserve, and she's really confused. So this story is for her, becuz she's not alone.

__

====

I'll love you forever. I will. I swear to you. Drying has nothing to do with this. Even if I die, I'll still love you. Forever knows no boundaries. It goes past time, past the world, past anything we can comprehend. Which is probably why we can't believe in it. But even if you don't believe me, even if you don't accept it, I will love you. Forever.

~ Artificial Starlight, an Arashi and Sorata X/1999 fanfic

====

**** __

No one chooses when they want to fall in love

What time is convenient, or when, or where.

Or with or who.

And love certainly never asks for a preference,

That magical one day when you fall.

But instead, tells you that you are.

Your heart flips and your pulse races

When you think of me.

That one day when you know it's real

When that feeling that jumps out at you

And all of a sudden

You know.

You know that you're in love.

I didn't choose that one day to fall in love.

That one time.

When we met up in the hall.

I do.

You made me trip.

You made my books spill and my parchments scatter about me.

How could I forget?

I certainly didn't choose when I fell in love with you.

And I certainly never wanted to love you.

You, the enemy. You, the traitor.

You, the parasite; you, the stuck up.

And me? Me? A nobody girl? In love with you?

Such is to laugh!

Me, who can barely afford quills?

Me, who sings in the shower when nobody's around?

Me, with the flaming red hair?

I didn't want to think about what might have happened there

Between you and me, just standing in the hall as students bustled by

Did they disappear, the noise they made mute,

Like they did for me?

Was the only thing you saw my eyes,

While I stared into your gray ones?

Were you late for your class,

Like I was for mine?

Did you lose points from Slytherin

For standing out in the hall and looking at me?

For standing out in the hall, the busy hall,

Filled with the students

Who made no noise while we argued?

When I said that at least I had love?

And you told me that I'm too poor?

And I said that I'd never need money and never would?

And you said that nobody will ever like me?

Were you intoxicated by the smell?

The smell that surrounded us?

The sweet smell of something?

Something higher, stronger than the both of us?

It smelt light, it made me dizzy.

Was that the smell of love?

You're cold; your hands, like ice

Would mine warm them enough?

Your heart, like a rock.

Could mine break it?

You're body, broken and mended,

Over and over again.

Could my kisses heal them?

Would the scars fade with love?

Couldn't we, for one day,

Forget who we are?

Who we were?

Who we will be?

And pretend that I never fell in love with you,

Draco Malfoy,

Because this love hurts.

~ G. W.

Draco Malfoy smiled, a cruel smile outlining his pale pink lips as he read the last line of the silly little poem on his bed. That stupid, beautiful Weasley girl, the apparent author of the equally stupidly beautiful poem. He laid the scrap of parchment on his bare well-toned chest and rolled over to his bedside lamp, blowing the small candle out. His bed area went dark as the soft candle glow became extinguished. He closed his eyes as Ginny Weasley, on the other side of the castle, realized she had lost her poem.

****

Author's Note: As always, reviews are wonderful. They have been scientifically proven to make you cuter/prettier to the opposite sex of giraffes, so make sure you do it often and a lot!

Remember: it's important to review all the stories you bother to read, honesty is the best policy (but apparently, by process of elimination, dishonesty is the second best policy), never accept candy from strangers (even if it's the good kind of candy), always look both ways before crossing the street, and never, ever eat yellow snow. However, baby blue snow with pink heart-shaped sprinkles is perfectly acceptable.

****

P.S.: I was just jokin about the giraffe thing.

l R

l E

l V

l I

l E

l W

V


End file.
